Tides of Time
by TrkshMinoshim
Summary: D/N Set after RoTG Numair pushes Daine away but can he stand aside and watch her move on or will his love for her overcome his fears and enable him win her back? first fanfic High rating for possible future...stuff...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

The forest was alive with chatter and scurrying movements from small creatures. Daine lay on her back alongside a small babbling brook, sleepily watching the summer light that filtered down through the green leaves of a large, ancient weeping willow that surrounded her. The golden rays danced and shifted with the soft swaying branches caressed by the summer breeze. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle buzz of a honey bee nearby and little further beyond, a soft conversation between two squirrels busy gathering small seeds.

Dozing lightly, Daine felt a velvety muzzle brush her cheek and rustle her mouse brown curls. Without opening her eyes she murmured "Leave me be Cloud, I just want to relax."

_You're avoiding him. _Cloud, stated bluntly._ I thought you learned a long time ago that you can't run away from your problems._

"I'm not… what?" Daines' blue-grey eyes opened as she abruptly sat up, glaring at the small shaggy mare, "MY problem? The only problem is coming from that egotistical, stubborn, hard headed MAN."

Frustration and anger boiled inside her and to her dismay tears stung her eyes. Refusing to let her emotions overcome her, she took a deep calming breath and slowly got to her feet. Leaning down, she dipped her hands in the creek and she ran her fingers through her long curls, dislodging grass and smoothing it down so she could tie it back in a horse tail.

Cloud turned and started moving her way back into the forest, never doubting that her two legger would follow. Resting a hand on Clouds rump while they walked, Daine thought back to the conversation between her and Numair that lit the flame of hurt and discontent in her heart.

_One week ago…_

"Daine! Center yourself!" Numair Salmalin's voiced barked out the order with uncharacteristic harshness.

Sweat dotted her brow as she tried to concentrate and strengthen the depth and control of her wild magic. A growl of frustration escaped her as she threw up her hands in disgust.

"Numair, I'm done. I've got a headache fit for the Gods, I'm hungry and I just can't concentrate when your acting like riled up wolverine." She looked up into his dark handsome face, noticing the lines of discontent forming around his frowning mouth. Reaching up, she placed a hand on his cheek, "What's bothering you Numair? It had been two weeks and you haven't so much as held my hand and every day your getting surlier with me."

Numair closed his dark eyes and placed his own hand over hers, briefly letting it rest there, pressing against his cheek. Sighing, he pulled away from her and turned his back while he paced to the edge of their camp.

Daine felt her heart sink slightly in her chest, knowing something was amiss between them.

"Magelet…I'm sorry, I just can't do this. Its bad enough that you're my pupil, but the age difference… its too much." He turned, his face anguished, his hands reached out pleading for her to understand, " I can't do this to you! You've got _years _to find out what you truly want. I won't be the old man that makes his young wife live with a lifetime of regrets and what-ifs."

"Numair, we've been through this before, it's not like that between us," Daine tried to inject a note of confidence into her voice even though she felt her heart breaking. She wasn't going to show him how much his words hurt her, knowing that he wasn't going to drop the subject. Grabbing her sweater, she strode toward the friendly fires of the soldiers traveling with them. "But you've made your point time and again. When your finished being noble for a cause only you can understand, I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Present-**

With each step she took, Daine felt a twinge of heartache. The greater distance she put between her and the cause of her pain, the worse it seemed to get. At first she didn't bother to take time and notice the beautiful foliage she passed or to make conversation with her traveling companions. She had kept her blue-grey eyes down cast, concentrating on the dusty road beneath her feet, barely noticing the worried snorts and shuffling from the horses and hunting dogs in the assembly but after three days of traveling, Daine resigned herself to the decision she made and locked her feeling deeper inside. Remembering that she had great strength of self, a fiercely independent soul and the skills to be completely self reliant was like a haze of fog the was burned off by a new sunrise. She wasn't going to allow this to drag her spirit down, and even though joining the small supply party that set course for Pirates Swoop was an irrational and spontaneous action born from her pain and anger at her teacher's unwillingness to accept their love, she had work to do in Tortall's war ravaged realm.

Glancing to her right, she watched Cloud plod wearily along, her whiskery muzzle drooping, tired in the summer heat. Reaching over she placed her hand on the old pony's dusty neck and with barely any effort she mentally reached inside and "pushed" the coppery veins of magic through her palm into Cloud. It was just enough to refresh her and in no time at all the wildmages' old friend had her ears perked up, showing the effects of the small boost in energy.

Large, liquid brown eyes regarded Daine with silent gratitude and with a mental sigh stated, _I hope the winters are milder down south, I don't think my old bones could take another flake of snow._

" It might be warmer but be careful, you might get stuck with a herd of pretentious, high strung stallions" Daine grinned at her four legged companion.

Clouds reply was a snort and an irritable twitch of her grey tail. She bared her teeth and lightly nipped Daine's arm. _If we weren't only an hour away I wouldn't take comments like that easily. _Despite the harsh words, the mental voice was edged with amusement.

As the last rays of light started to wane, Daine's heart lifted and she found herself genuinely smiling. The group crested the final hill and relief washed over them, seeing the end of the ten day journey. The ocean glittered with the setting sun and white gulls called out their greetings as Cloud and Daine made their way toward the city walls.

**Corus- two weeks later**

At the Royal University, Numair sat at his desk, observing his pupils while they diligently worked. His long body was tucked into the chair, slouched and radiating misery. Closing his dark eyes, he covered his face with his hands and anguish filled his heart. He missed her. Gods, he missed her.

"Master Salmalin….Master Salmalin…." Coming out of his self despair, Numair looked up to see a timid student dressed in healer apprentice robes nervously glancing from him to the floor and back again. "Master Salmalin, the bell has rung… may we be excused?"

Sighing, the black robe mage nodded and watched as the 15 or so students quickly file out, leaving him alone. Slowly standing up, he gathered his notes and papers and made his way outside. His steps echoed hollowly through the deserted corridor as he walked toward the secluded inner court yard of the university. He glanced up at the dark grey clouds that so thoroughly echoed his mood and as ominous thunder rippled though the castle, threatening rain.

A low, musical whistle met his ears and a light tugging on his robes made him glance down. A small, fine boned dragon stood at his knees, gazing up at him in a sad forlorn way, her scales a deep melancholy blue.

"Hello kitten." He sighed, reaching down to stroke the dragons neck. The sky opened up and rain spattered and splashed down, forcing Numair to scoop Kitten into his arms and jog to the main halls of the school, out of the rain.

"Whoa! Numair, watch where your going!" A short, compactly built woman with fiery red hair and piercing violet eyes barked at him. Her scowling lips softened as she took in the mages appearance. His long black hair dripped water and limply framed a face that usually sported handsome dark olive skin but was now ashen and pale. Dark circles stood out under tortured eyes that threatened to pull her into his despair. "Numair, is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes, Alanna…" He lowered Kitten to the stone floor and looked quickly back at the Lioness. "You've just come from Pirates Swoop? How long have you been in Corus?"

"Just an hour ago actually, I've come at Jonathan's request."

"How is George? And your children?" He hesitated only for a fraction of a second, "How is Daine?"

Looking up into his face she realized Numair was torn apart without Daine, even if it was his doing that separated them. "George and the children are fine… and Daine should be halfway across The Great Inland Sea by now."

Shock flickered across Numair's face and he reached down, gripping Alanna by the shoulders, "What… The Great Inland Sea… why? Where is she going? Alanna tell me now!"

"Numair, surely you know… Emperor Kaddar invited her to visit and study at their university. Her ship set sail two days ago."


	3. Chapter 3

"Numair, we need you here. Carthak is peaceful and Emperor Kaddar is well on the way to making his country internally strong. There is no justifiably good reason for you to go." King Jonathan leaned back in his chair, gazing across the table at the scowling black robe mage.

Numairs' large broad hands slammed onto the thick grained mahogany wood of the kinds desk. "By the Gods Jon, you can survive without me for the time being, there is no pressing need at the present. You've plenty of mages at your beck and call that are fully capable of temporarily filling my place."

Jonathans' sapphire eyes where understanding as he surveyed his friends agitation and torment. Sighing he said, "Maybe she's happy. This could be a wonderful experience for her, to study at Carthak's newly build university."

Numair abruptly stood up, "_I _am her teacher. She is _my_ student." He closed his eyes and tugged absent mindedly on his long nose, " I was trying to protect her but instead I allowed my fear and insecurities to separate us. I made a mistake and forced her hand. She wouldn't be there if I had just listened to her… if I'd just trusted that she knew her own heart."

As the brooding mage turned toward the door to leave, he paused, speaking over his shoulder to Jonathan, "I leave in one months time with the Tortallian ambassadors." and after a moments hesitation he quietly said, " I need her Jon. I'm nothing without Daine."

**Carthak- The Imperial University**

The clanging midday bell rang as students filed out of the classrooms and into the large paved courtyard surrounded by large pristine pillars and graceful arches. Taking a seat on a stone bench, Daine settled her book bag on the ground and relaxed in the shady alcove. Smiling slightly, she glanced down at a small, brightly colored bird that landed on her knee, chattering its happy greeting. Stroking its feathers breast, she thought of how much she missed her northern friends, both human and animals alike. Truthfully, she was enjoying the humid heat and bright landscape of her new, temporary home but wished fervently that she was accompanied with those she loved most.

"Daine! Daine, don't you know your supposed to wait for your mentor." A tall, dark skinned boy jogged up to her, wheezing out his complaint in a fake whining, high tone as he leaned against a near pillar, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees in a perfect imitation of an exhausted marathon runner.

"I'm sorry Ahjim, I just needed some air. I didn't mean to bolt on you like that." Daine grinned as she looked up into the young Carthakians bronze face. He had strong bones, bold black eyebrows that arched above laughing sea green eyes. Her appointed tour guide was 6 months older than her own 17 years but she viewed him as a child. She found him charming and funny but was unable to stop comparing him and every man she met to Numair, her own hearts desire.

"Hey, my friend, you've been here a while now and yet you still look like a northern snow storm. Why don't you get some sun to your pale face and join Hakim, Jazz and I for some sport. We're the best footballers in the university." He grinned, flashing his white teeth as he jokingly thrust his chest out with pride.

Thirty minutes later Daine found herself in a 2 on 2 struggle in a highly competitive game. Dust was kicked up in the wake of the struggling players as they danced, kicked and shoved the round leather ball from one end of the courtyard to the other. The large gleaming pillars of the university offering an impressive backdrop to their private match.

Proudly holding her own with the boys, Daine made a final sprint toward the goal when a laughing Ahjim, knowing he was defeated, tackled her around the waist. Tumbling to the ground, they both let out boisterous laughs punctuated with a few choice swear words.

Daine marginally raised her head from the dirt, to find them hem of a black robe inches from her nose. Slowly she looked up, her eyes traveling the length of the tall man that stood before her, to see an achingly familiar site. Numair's face, normally open and kind, was set in grim lines of jealousy and anger as he glared daggers at the youth beside her who's arm was carelessly flung over her waist.

Ahjim quickly got to his feet and reached out to help Daine up. He bowed in respect to the black robe mage before him, in awe of the power he felt flowing from the formidable man. Feeling discomfort and unease creep up his spine he took a step back, allowing Daine capture the masters attention.

Numair turned his black eyes to Daine, his expression gentled as he reached out to softly tug at a dusty curl that lay near her cheek.

"Hello magelet." His voice was low and full of emotion. The wild mage's expression was full of surprise and shock but her blue-grey eyes showed her hearts feelings. It took all of Numair's self control and strength not to sweep her into his arms. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, never to allow another insolent pup touch her again. Glancing up at the 3 young men who stood before them, Numair growled "I believe you boys have some place to be?"

Ahjim hesitated as his 2 friends turned toward the dormitories and looked at the slender young woman who stood beside the powerful stranger, "Daine, see you tomorrow, right?" His young heart ached as he saw the loss of what he hoped to be a relationship between himself and the beautiful northern girl. Determined not to lose all hope, he started off toward his room with the promise of seeing her the following day in class.

Numair took advantage of Daine's brief distraction to lean forward and place a soft kiss on her full lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Daine felt shock tingle through her body as Numair's lips gently pressed to hers, making her heart leap with joy for the first time in almost a year. Her arms slowly reached up to wrap around Numair's neck, her fingers buried themselves in his long black hair. Bells tolled around them, signaling the end of break between classes causing the kissing couple to break apart. Reality rushed back, bringing Daine back to her senses.

"Numair, what are you doing here?" Her voice came out a whisper filled with emotion, as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same question Magelet. What would posses you to come here, to a country fresh out of an internal war?" Numair gripped her shoulders, his face set in serious lines.

Daine's grey eyes flashed with instant anger, "So your only here on a baby sitting mission?" Shaking her head, she stepped back out of the reach of this hands. She couldn't think when he was touching her. Numair looked hurt at the distance she put between them, his hands hung in the air for a moment before dropping to his sides and the corners of his lips turned down at her anger.

"Daine, I would follow you into the Realm of Chaos if I thought there was even the smallest chance you where in danger. This isn't about baby sitting, this I about trying to keep someone I care about safe." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, causing her to relive the brief, wonderful moment when her fingers followed the same path only minutes ago.

Daine sighed, turned and walked to the large stone wall of the University where she dropped her book bag before the play match with her Carthaki friends. Hoisting it to her shoulder she glanced at Numair who'd followed her, "Numair, I'm here to learn and I like it. The classes are good," she faced him, her voice low and earnest, "and even though I haven't gone one day without thinking of you, loving you… I've learned to live without you again and until I'm someone you love rather than just care about, I'll stay here. If you'll excuse me Master Salmalin, I'm late for class."

Numair watched Daine walk back through the grand arched entrance and into the University, his heart breaking at her cold logic. He gritted his teeth and swore to himself that he wouldn't lose her. He was an idiot to push her away like he did and he knew now that the age difference didn't matter, it was his own fear and arrogance that brought him to this situation. With a plan forming in his mind, he set off with a purposeful stride, heading toward the Dean's office. Carthak University was about to take on a new teacher.


End file.
